


It Started With Coffee

by Magicphobic



Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Headcanon, Slow Burn, character devlopment?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-27
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2019-02-22 13:36:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13168023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magicphobic/pseuds/Magicphobic
Summary: Black Hat's been having a horrible week, more horrible than normal. Being worried for him, Demencia checks up on him and brings him a coffee. Ignorance leads to an accident and a conversation, that both of them are unaware had triggered something much more interesting and complex between the two of them. Black Hat has a heart, though it's cold and dead, or least it used to be until recently. Feelings he can't describe, emotions he doesn't know how to express, his world gets completely changed and flipped around as he explores this new sensation. Demencia meanwhile is changing too, for the better yet worse at the same time. She learns to respect Black Hat and has dropped her crush, seeing him more as a friend and finally being able to hang out with him and be a good Villain, her friendship is so firm with him infact, she questions if she ever did truly love him, or only went crazy for attention. The changes in attitudes and personalities come as a shock to everyone, and the outcome is something no one was expecting. All of this happened, all of this changed...It All Started With A Coffee.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm new to writing for Villainous and even though I've been in the fandom for a while I'm not 100% with characterization so I'm sorry if some people seem out of character a bit. It's also gonna seem awkward and odd anyway, since this whole ship kinda defies canon to begin with, as it's clear Black Hat doesn't feel the same for Demencia and never will, while this fiction is meant to challenge that logic. There also may be some headcanon's applied such as Black Hat having a heart, needing mortal needs such as sleep, food, etc.
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy, I love this ship but the content being created for it is low, so I must create my own it seems.

Black Hat hissed as his eyes shot open and he was left staring at his bedroom ceiling. He wouldn't dare look at the time, but he knew he was late this morning. Of course living among the mortals for so long, their bad habits would eventually rub off on him. Becoming dependant on sleep after so long of trying it out, then becoming addicted to it, was bad enough, but now sleeping in? What was becoming of him, he really needed to get a grip, return to his roots.

Of course that'd be no easy task, it was hundreds of years now he was practising the mortal's traits and habits, all for the sake of somewhat blending in to seem normal. Heroes were one thing, but demon hunters and priests were a whole other group of annoying people, it was the least he could to keep them off his back.

He sighed in annoyance, ready to take on the rest of the horrible day. He got up, and stretched, part of him almost wanted to crawl back into bed and take the day off, but he couldn't do that. He resisted that urge as much as he could. Falling into the trap of the mortal life was one thing, but falling into a _lazy_ lifestyle? That was out of the question.

 

Today was already off to a _wonderful_ start. As if the rest of the week hadn't been any better either. The worst part about running your own Villainous Organization was that there was never any time off. Never any breaks, any moments taken away from work would take away from any gain of wealth. It was Friday, and while most people looked forward to the weekend, Black Hat got to look forward to two days straight of catching up on mostly useless paperwork and other mundane tasks for maintaining his business. The previous four days were just so draining on him for some reason, putting him in an even more rotten mood than he normally was. Orders being recalled, a flaw in one of Dr. Flug's inventions causing a few law suits, hours of commercials lost for advertising due to a 5.0.5 induced accident, followed by more things going wrong trying to re-create the lost footage, and much, much worse. To top it all off, he was late, and would be working night and day at the bloody paper work.  
“Aaaaaaugh!” Black Hat let out a scream in frustration, this whole time he was turning his room upside down looking for his top hat, of all things to go missing right now. His coat and signature outfit was easy enough to conjour up, but his top hat wasn't as simple. He actually bought that from a hat shop many years back, another useless attachment to the mortal world he'd become found of. But now it was missing, and he couldn't go about his day without it.

“Oh you've got to be kidding me.” Black Hat scowled as he turned towards the door and saw the hat sitting on the hat rack next to it. He never used that blasted thing and it was merely decorative, given how often he wore the hat it'd normally be played somewhere more nearby to him, but for some reason his idiot self of last night put it on the hat rack? He shook his head and snatched up the hat, heading out the door into the halls of the manor.

 

Black Hat wasn't impressed with what he was faced with upon leaving his room. This day just continued to get worse, as if it was trying to make him absolutely miserable. He was standing in knee deep... something. It was something, he didn't quite know what, lots of small water like orbs that flooded the hallway. Up in the distance he saw 5.0.5 rush past the hallway, diving into the orbs and enjoying himself. The voices of a worried inventor and a malicious girl rung out from the same direction.  
Black Hat frowned and stiffened up, wading his way begrudgingly towards the hallway's entrance, cussing under his breath at the state of his home. It wasn't hard to guess who's fault it was, and who was going to have to clean it up once Black Hat finished scolding all three of them. Turning the corner there was more orbs, it was a sea of them. They were everywhere, even sticking to the wall and getting into every corner and piece of furniture in the house.

Black Hat stood at the doorway, observing what was going on. A group of three ahead of him, occupied unaware of his presence. 5.0.5 stuck his blue furry head up over the the orbs, giving Demencia, whom was perched on a table like a raft a little freight. She giggled and tossed a handful of the orbs at him, while continuing to avoid Flug who was trying to take a device away from her.

“Demencia! Come back!” Flug cried out, chasing the girl as she made a leap and scurried up the wall.  
“Ah, c'mon Flug lighten up! Isn't this fun!” Demencia smirked, looking at him while she hung from the chandelier. “This multi-gun you made works great! You should be happy!” She aimed at another spot of the orbs and shot off the device, making more of them appear in great numbers.

“Demencia!” Flug tried to chase her but she continued on, heading back towards Black Hat's direction in a quick scurry.

Flug attempted to chase after her before he slammed into a solid object, knocking him off balance. He stumbled back, re-adjusting his goggles before looking at what, or rather whom he bumped into. When he realized, his heart literally sank to his feet as a cold sweat rushed over him. “M-Mister Black Hat, sir! I-I-I can explain-” Flug started to stammer, looking back at Black Hat.

“Save it.” Black hat grimaced, causing Flug to stop his stammering and listen to what else Black Hat had to say to him. “I already know who did it, but it's YOUR invention. All of you, clean this mess up, and get back to work.” He did not shout it, but he spoke sternly with his words, a type of mood coming off of them that even managed to catch Demencia and 5.0.5's attention.

Black Hat turned on his heel, heading back out through the hall towards his office, not speaking another word and still cussing about the blasted orbs that he had to trudge through to reach his door, anger only spiking upon opening it and the orbs following him into the office. He slammed the door, causing the observing door to flinch.

 

“Normally he'd punish us, or badly scare us for a mess like this.” Flug observed, taking the gun back that Demencia now willingly handed over to him. “He must be really upset today. Come to think of it, he's been in a bad mood all week.”

“I mean yeah I would be too if I had to do the kinda work he does all the time.” Demencia hummed, still playing with a hand full of the orbs. “Though he normally enjoys hes work, wonder what's bugging him? Maybe he needs a woman's charm-”

“I don't think it'd be wise to disturb him rights now.” Flug commented. “I mean it Demencia, behave for once and put your crush away and give him some space.” He started to reverse the effects of the gun, the orbs slowly fading away.

“But, no one deserves to be miserable like that, even a Villain. What's the point in doing work if you're not enjoying it? I'm gonna go talk to him-” Demencia started to make a go for Black Hat's office.

“Demencia.” Flug spoke again, she stopped. “At least give it an hour? After this morning, the last thing he needs is to see any of us.”

She sighed, bending down to help scoop up the orbs now. “Alright fine, but I'm getting in to see him eventually.”

“Thank you.” Flug commended her, and the two of them plus 5.0.5 continued to clean up the mess, putting in extra effort to make sure the manor would be spotless the next time Black Hat emerged from his office.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

Black hat sighed, going over another lengthy document, one of many from the towering pile of paperwork on his desk. Where was all of this junk coming from anyway? He felt as if it increased recently, and for the worse. He was bored already, craving some sort of entertainment, but yet he knew if he put it off now and waited until tomorrow, it would just be twice the amount of work. Perhaps maybe that's why it piled up so much, being so unproductive the past few days, with anything that could go wrong, going wrong, it's no wonder the paperwork piled up so much.

He reached for the inkwell to re-ink his pen, and ended up carelessly knocking it over in the process, the black ink spilling out over his desk before he could stop it, and ruining a good amount of important papers he was working on. That was the last straw for this constant string of bad luck it seemed, as Black Hat snapped, hissing violently and loosing control of his form slightly, ripping into the ruined paper and scatting the massive stacks of it across his desk and work area. After calming down he looked around his office, noticing the bigger mess he'd made, this time completely of his own doing.

He leaned back in his chair, putting his hands to his face and pressing against it and letting out a frustrated grumble. _Stress_. Believe it or not, weather he liked it or not, Black Hat succumbed to stress. It explained everything perfectly as to why things were messing up so much, why he wasn't his normal villainous self...

A hard and loud, yet familiar knock landed upon his office door.

Black Hat frowned at the noise.

It explained why _every_ _little thing_ was bothering him this past week.

The knocks continued, each one rising Black Hat's unkempt rage one bar higher. Eventually he couldn't help it anymore and gave in, barking at the door. “WHAT DO YOU WANT!?”

The door knob slowly turned and the door opened with a loud creak, just wide enough for a familiar figure to slip through carrying a tray. “Hiya, Hattie! Just checking in on you and wanted to say sorry about the _Orbeez_ incident this morning!”

Black Hat groaned, rolling his eyes and starting to focus on cleaning up the papers around his desk and attempting to get back to work. Demencia was the last person he needed to see, let alone be annoyed by her and her constant blabber, coupled with her uncontrollable urge to try and hug him, and show him affection, of which was _not_ appreciated.

“What'cha workin' on?” Demencia smiled as she made her way over to his desk, eyeing the papers scattered around. “Whoa, did a tornado hit in here or what?” She chuckled.

“I wish.” Black Hat grumbled, scooping up some papers into a stack and attempting to salvage them. “What do you want, Demencia?” Black Hat kept focused on his work and wouldn't even fully acknowledge that she was there. Part of him was on guard though for if she'd latch onto him at some point, so that he could fight her off.

“I just wanted to see how you were doing. It's no secret you haven't been yourself the last few days.” Demencia frowned, walking around the side of Black Hat's desk and picking up a few of the papers to aid him, laying them down on the desk. “We're a bit worried for you, y'know. It's not like you to just get normally mad, we were expecting a regular scare!” She grinned, thinking of the cool ways Black Hat resorted to using when scaring her and the others.

“Sympathy, that's something that'd get you killed against a Hero, you know that?” Black Hat commented, reaching for a new ink and pen set to start writing on the papers again.

“Maybe, but even Villains gotta look out for each other, don't you agree?” Demencia stated, now bringing the tray she had with her closer to offer its contents to Black Hat. “Anyway I got you so-”  
Her words were grinding on Black Hat's last nerve, her voice just annoying to no end. He wasn't really listening to her the moment she walked in and now he'd like to get back to work and be done with her, without even looking where she was standing, he raised his hand in a shooing motion. “I don't care, I'm very busy and you-”

 

_Smash_

 

It wasn't the mug hitting the floor and breaking that startled Black Hat, but rather Demencia's small yelp of pain as she then silenced herself, just standing stiff and awkwardly at his side. Black Hat turned to at her and find out what had just happened, he knew his hand accidentally knocked into something but it wasn't until he looked that he saw what was really going on. On the ground was a shattered coffee mug that was apparently full with pitch black, scalding hot coffee, and standing next to it was Demencia, her face contorted slightly as she tried to keep her composure. She held one of her hands. He looked directly at her.

 

“I-I'm sorry!” She stammered, looking away from his eye contact now and instead looking at the ruined carpet. “I-I'll clean it up-”

“You were bringing me coffee?” Black Hat questioned, still looking Demencia over and trying to process the kind gesture. It was rare for her to actually behave herself and do something like that instead of just coming to bother and annoy him. Naturally had he known what she was really there for, he would of spared her a bit more of his attention.

“Y-yeah.” Demencia started to explain herself. “I just, as I said, you seemed a bit off lately and I mean... I know I annoy you sometimes, I try not to annoy you in that regard but I know you hate me. So I decided since you were having such a bad day, to y'know... Not be annoying and just do something simple, like get you a coffee... I messed that up though too.”

Black Hat was a Villain, not a criminal. Something about this whole accident being his fault for being neglectful, but yet Demencia taking the blame for it and apologizing to him about it, just didn't sit well with Black Hat. Guilt, he felt it at times like this. Never when causing chaos or dealing with a Hero, but in regards to complete accidents, horrible things happening that he didn't intend to cause? He had morals, and his morals told him that this was his fault and he should own up to it.

“Don't worry about it.” Black Hat spoke in a much calmer, less annoyed tone now. “Accidents happen, and this wasn't your fault.”

Demencia's eyes lit up, she was taken a bit off guard by Black Hat's words, so used to him being mean and cold. “Wait, what?”

“Accidents happen, and you don't have to apologize for something of my doing.” Black Hat restated.

“Wow you must really be having a messed up day.” Demencia commented. “Did I hear you right? You? Owning up to a mistake instead of pushing the blame?”

Black Hat scoffed. “You spend so much time with me yet know nothing about me it seems.” He frowned at her. “When have I ever pushed the blame for my wrong doings onto someone else?”

“I...” She couldn't actually think on a time he did that. “I just assumed, I'm sorry.” She apologized. “You just seem like the type to do that, y'know? Given how you normally act...”

“Just because I'm bad, doesn't mean I'm cruel.” Black Hat stated. “Now then about that coffee-”

“Oh right! I can go make you another o-”

Black Hat snaped his fingers and the mug, along with the liquid reformed, and floated up to his hand. He took a sip from it, smiling at Demencia. “The coffee is wonderful, thank you.”

“Or you can do that.” She laughed slightly, now feeling a bit awkward again standing so close to him and not feeling the urge to jump on him, and having him actually appreciate something she'd done for him for once. The stinging pain of her hand never left though, and it wasn't long until her mind fixated on that, making it harder with each passing second for her to suppress her pain.

“Demencia, are you okay?” Black Hat questioned, he could clearly read her body language and know that something was bothering her. “Why are you holding your hand like that?”

“Oh, it's nothing! No big deal!” Demencia waved him off, though visually cringing with her sore hand. “I'm just... Just going to go now that you have your coffee.”

She started to leave but Black Hat snagged her arm, forcing her to stay. “Demencia.” He looked up at her from his chair, demanding she be honest with him. “I _hurt_ you, didn't I?”

Demencia frowned, he did hurt her, but she didn't want to make him feel bad about that. “Indirectly. I mean like you said, accidents happen and I know you accidentally knocked it out of my hand. Some of the, really, REALLY hot coffee spilled onto it, but I should be fine.” She lied.

“No, not good enough.” Black Hat pulled over his footrest to allow her a place to sit. “Come, sit.”

 

Demencia did as she was told, slightly confused on what Black Hat's motives were. She watched him turn in his chair and rummage through one of the drawers on his desk. He pulled out a first aid kit, making her question everything she knew about him even more.

“Um-?”

“Don't look so surprised this thing is at least from 1985.” Black Hat said, motioning to the dust build up on it. “I had to have one in every room of the manor to pass safety standards in the workplace and avoid higher tax costs on the insurance.” Black Hat popped it open, looking over it's contents. “Though something in here should be of some use to you. These really haven't changed that much, from what I gather anyway. Mortal medical needs are really odd.”

“Interesting.” Demencia said, peering into the small box of contents. “Hmm, those bandages and that bottle of stuff there should help.”

Black Hat picked out the items Demencia pointed to, and closed the box, putting it back into the drawer. He proceeded to take her damaged hand now, pulling away her glove to reveal the red, welted, and swollen skin. It was a nasty burn indeed, Black Hat was sorry that he had the habit of drinking literally boiling coffee, it wouldn't of been as bad had his drink been normal.

Demencia flinched as he handled her hand, causing Black Hat to take note and soften his touch as he catered to her wound. He opened the bottle and poured a small bit onto her hand, she reacted slightly, but didn't pull away. They both knew she was going to experience some amount of pain while patching things up, though Black Hat did try his best to be gentle as he rubbed the cure into her skin. The liquid and his hands were both cold and somewhat reduced the pain of the sting from the burn when touched.

Black Hat reached for the bandages and started to wrap up her hand, she stared back at him now, watching him as he worked. He eventually noticed and looked back up at her. “You're surprisingly tame.” He commented, raising an eyebrow to her.

“What do you mean?” Demencia tilted her head to the side.

“Well normally I'd be expecting you to be having a bit of a moment right about now.” Black Hat replied. “How you normally react to me, It's a bit strange to not see you having something to say about the fact I'm indirectly holding your hand, not that I'm complaining or anything.”

“Do you want me to say something?” Demencia flushed a little bit. “I thought you found that part about me annoying when I do that.”

“It is annoying.” Black Hat confirmed. “But as I said, seeing this side of you is strange, even for me. I had no idea you actually knew how to behave properly.”

“Well, I had no idea you're able to apologize and be so kind about an accident.” Demencia shot back.

“...Fair enough.” Black Hat rolled his eyes.

“I will admit though, this does kinda feel a little bit like a dream.” Demencia kept talking. “I guess I'm just behaving cause this is more than I could ever ask for and I never really get a chance to be this close to you so I'm gonna take what I can get and not mess it up.”

“Is that so?” Black hat responded but focused back on delicately wrapping her hand with the bandages to protect it.

“Yeah.” Demencia laughed a bit nervously again.

“Why do you act as you do anyway?” Black Hat was curious.

“Around you, you mean?” Demencia paused, taking a moment to think. “I... I don't really know actually. I guess you can say urges just pop up for me.”

“And you can't control said urges?”

“I'm controlling them now.” Demencia pointed out. “I don't really know why I do what I do though, Black Hat. Honestly.”

He finished with her hand and looked back at her now, listening to her ramblings.

“I just... I guess I want your attention maybe? You ignore me a lot, except when you need something. You do it to everyone though... I guess I kinda admire you? I mean why wouldn't I? You're the world's greatest Villain! No one can compare, and I'm trying my best to be a Villain too y'know... Learning from the best.” Demencia found herself being brutally honest with Black Hat now that she'd finally had the chance to do so.

“Well, I suppose I don't really blame you there. I'd probably act the same way if it were possible to love myself anymore than I already do.” He smirked with a wide toothy grin.

Demencia smiled too, she did get his humour even if it was a bit rude and self-centred. “My point is though, I still don't really know why I have such a strong attraction to you... I just do I guess? But... Now that I think about it... maybe it's not the same kind of attraction that I think it is.”

Now she was starting to dive into territory that even Black Hat had questioned sometimes.

“I'm sitting here now, with you, talking... You fixed up my hand, and I'm just spilling my truths out to you like an idiot, and I appreciate you for listening to me even though you mostlikely don't care about what I have to say at all...” Demencia continued. “And during all of this, I don't feel the urge to assault you. To try and force you into my arms, its a different kind of feeling...”

“Y'know, I'm starting to regret asking my initial question.” Black Hat rolled his eyes. “How much further down the rabbit hole of mush are you going with this Demencia, you know I don't care for it.”

“Right sorry... I guess all I gotta ask is... Do you prefer it this way?” Demencia looked back at him, waiting for his response.

“Do I prefer you talking to me like a normal person instead of clinging to me and begging me to bed you? Of course I do.” Black Hat responded. “You're doing well at being a Villain Demencia, but that lust of yours is very off putting, but if you can act normal like this, it'd do you a world of wonders.”

Demencia smiled now, standing up. “Consider it noted then!” She beamed. “If this is how you like me, then I'll make an effort to act like it more often.”

Black Hat smirked. “Well now, this should certainly be an interesting change.”

 

Black Hat now returned once again to his desk and looked over the paperwork he had left to finish. He frowned again, looking drained again already. “Anyway Demencia, a word of this to anyone and you know I'll have your head. I must keep up an image after all-”

“Awh, afraid to show your soft side.” Demencia leaned in over his shoulder, smiling.

“I'll be exposing your _soft insides_ if you keep that up and don't leave me alone to my work.” Black Hat commented. “Your hand's fixed up, what are you still hanging around here for?”

“I originally came in here for another reason, not to have a surprisingly informative conversation, though I'm not complaining about that.” Demencia replied.

Black Hat sighed. “Make it quick.”

“I think you should take a break from work.”

“...What.”

“You've clearly got yourself stressed out!” Demencia informed him of the obvious.

“A little, perhaps but I just can't leave my work. I'm behind as it is.” Black Hat looked back at her, a bit offended she even suggested such a thing.

“Yeah, but you're already behind so you're just gonna still be behind if you leave it for now, nothing's going to change.” Demencia tried to reason with him. “As I said, we're all worried for you, this isn't just me trying to get anything out of you. This is me being worried for you. Black Hat, you're stressed out completely, you've been having a horrible week because of it. You run a great business and taking a day or two off isn't going to kill it, you must have really bad customers if one day off causes it to bomb.”

“And what if I do take a day off?” Was he actually considering her offer, or was he just wanting to get rid of her at this point. “What do you suggest I do then if I don't have work to do?”

“You ever go outside? For a Villain, you're awfully introverted.” Demencia said. “Go for a walk, get some fresh air. Maybe go shopping, terrorize some kids, wreck a flower bed, all of that good stuff. Fresh air is good for anyone, Villain or Hero alike.”

Black Hat took a moment, looking away from her and fixating on his office window that lead to the bright outdoors. The sun was shining and it was a beautiful day, he hated it. He looked back at Demencia, an eye brow raised in question.

“Disgusting, isn't it?” She asked him. “Wouldn't you love to go ruin it for everyone?”

“I suppose you may be onto something, dear.” Black Hat stood up, his smile returning as he walked away from his desk and joined Demencia at the door. “Perhaps you're right, a walk and a day of misery and chaos may bring me back to my horrible ways.”

Demencia smiled even wider now, happy she had convinced him to take her advice. “I hope you have fun and enjoy yourself.” She told him.

Black Hat stopped and looked at her. “Well, aren't you coming?”

“Huh?”  
“Are you joining me, or not?” Black Hat asked.

“You want me to?” Demencia shot back.

Black Hat glanced at the clock on the wall, then turned to Demencia once more. “If I'm not mistaken, you're over due for your regular walk, are you not?”

“You're gonna walk me? Not Flug this time?”

“Unless Dr.Flug would prefe-”

 

Flug was suddenly behind Black Hat with a hot pink leash in his hand. “Oh, no I don't mind at all sir if you want to walk Demencia yourself this time around, and possibly any time in the future, please feel free do not let me stop you!” He seemed too eager to hand over the leash, and quickly leave them be.

“Wait a minute Flug, why are you-”

“Oh will you look at that sir, I gotta go uh...” He paused only briefly looking for an excuse to leave before he lost this chance to pass Demencia's walking duties on to Black Hat. “I gotta go clean the death ray! That's a thing I must do, right now! See you! Have fun!” He suddenly ran off down the hallway, before either Black Hat or Demencia could question him.

“...Anything I should be aware of about these walks of yours?” Black Hat questioned her.

Demencia giggled. “Hehe... Well... Y'know how it is.”

He rolled his eyes again. “I refuse to be seen toting you around on this thing, just so you know.” He motioned to the leash as he tossed it aside.

Demencia gasped, realizing she'd be allowed to walk freely and untamed this time. “Even better! I think I could get used to these types of walks!” She suddenly grabbed black hat by the arm and started dragging him to the front door. “C'mon! Time's a wastin'!”

“Why do I do this to myself.” Black Hat complained, following Demencia out the door.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has just been sitting on my hard drive for awhile, along with the following chapter. Sorry if this one is kinda short, I'm not good at moving scenes along, something I need to work on, but I felt chapter 3 would be too long if I merged it with chapter 4. Enjoy.

Black Hat trailed contently behind Demencia as she ran ahead of him and down the road. They were only a few blocks away from the manor and she was already causing chaos. It was no trouble for her to be curious about everything she came across. It wasn't like she was always cooped up in the manor and never saw the world before either, there was just something about the world and all it's little details that would always fascinate Demencia no matter how many times she saw them. She was comparable to an animal however in how she acted, a squirrel would catch her eye prompting a chase, she'd bark playfully at a stray dog, and she'd also terrorize the local children as they passed by...  
While Black Hat could see why Dr. Flug was so eager to pass on the responsibility of her daily walks, he couldn't exactly say that he minded walking with Demencia. He dared to even consider the fact he may be enjoying the stroll. Demencia's behaviours may be annoying at times, but when aimed at other people and ruining their day instead? It was pure evil, and being the natural born Villain that he was, Black Hat loved it. There honestly wasn't anything quite like just going about your day but causing terror and mayhem wherever you went, it was one of the best feelings one could ever experience, actually.

 

“You're awfully quiet back there.” Demencia spoke, pulling back from her animal behaviour and stopping for Black Hat to catch up with her. “Something bothering you?”

“Oh, not at all.” Black Hat smiled as he approached her. “Just lost in a little train of thought.”

“Thinking about some evil schemes?” Demencia asked him, starting to sway on her heels a bit from an inability to keep still and in one place for very long.

“Perhaps.”

“Oh! I have a great idea!” Demencia exclaimed. “Let's go to the park and destroy the trash cans, ruin people's picnics, steal the kid's Frisbee and crash their kites- Y'know the stuff I normally do when I want to cause trouble.”

“You normally do that?” Black Hat questioned.

“Yeah, all the time. Flug doesn't like it much though and lately has been avoiding taking me to the park but since you don't seem to care where we go, might as well strike when the irons hot.” She smirked.

“Hm, perhaps I should have a little chat with Flug about how he's been keeping me in the dark when it comes to the mischief you get up to on your walks.” Black Hat commented. “But really what you do as your idea of evil, is child's play, Demencia!”

Demencia frowned at him. “What do you mean? I feel that terrorizing people is a great way to be evil!”

“You're not wrong, but come now, chasing kids, ruining picnics... You're suggesting that to a man who's conquered the world so many times he grew bored of it.” Black Hat explained. “Surely you can think of something bigger, better, more evil...”

“Hmmm...” Demencia lowered her brow in deep thought. “I haven't really thought about anything bigger, aside from attacking a Hero or something...”

“Now you're on the right train of thought.” Black Hat smirked.

“You want to go bother a Hero?” Demencia asked him.

“Or at least cause a big enough mess a Hero has to come clean it up.” Black Hat stated.

“How about we rob a shop then?” Demencia suggested.

“Eh...”

“The national bank of Hatsville?”

Black Hat's smile grew wide as he looked back at Demencia. “Now you're speaking my language.”

“Oh goodie!” Demencia smiled back. “We need a plan, okay you go in and scare everyone and I'll go get my mace, anyone acts up and I-”

“I have a better approach, something that will cause terror, annoy the Heroes, and net us a profit.” Black Hat stopped her for a moment.

“You just tell me what to do and I'll do it!” Demencia said. “Ooh, as long as I get to break something of course.”

“Oh trust me, there's going to be a lot for you to break, my dear.” Black Hat replied.

“Great! Do you think we'll pull it off, or should we go get Flug and 5.0.5?” She questioned.

“Demencia, I'm a professional, we'll be fine. Now, listen closely to the plan-”

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other half that was sitting on my hard drive for awhile, anything after this will be new content. enjoy.

“Quickly! Quickly inside now!” Black Hat ushered Demencia quickly inside the manor, following suit behind her. The two were out of breath from running, and Black Hat quickly slammed the doors shut behind them. “FLUG! Activate the security defences, NOW!”

Their sudden arrival got the attention of the Doctor and 5.0.5 who rushed to meet them at the door. Flug quickly reacted pulling out a remote and pushing a few buttons on it before then slamming a large button that appeared by the door. He was panic stricken and looked back at Black Hat and Demencia for an answer as to what was going on. “What happened? Are we under attack?”

“Well you see Demencia and I were-”

There was the sound of lasers, saws, large explosions and commotion from outside the manor. This prompted a response from Demencia.

“I'm too young for jail! You'll never take me alive!” She grabbed her mace and was ready to charge the door before Black Hat grabbed her and pulled her back.

“Hush.” He said, as the group all put their ears to the door.

It was silent and the defence system slowly shut down. They waited another few moments before Black Hat deemed it safe and let his guard down again, the others doing so as well.

“ _What happened?_ ” Flug asked again, his tone more annoyed now as he crossed his arms at the pair.

 

“Oh nothing!” Demencia smiled at him. “We just attracted the Hatsville law force, swat team, and a hand full of Heroes!”

“Probably wouldn't of had the swat team if you didn't hit that button I told you not to press.” Black Hat scowled at her.

“You should know better than not to tell someone to touch something!” Demencia shot back. “All that does is make me want to touch it more! Besides its _your fault_ the Heroes showed up!”

“My fault! Listen I had it under control, all you had to do was get them to put the money in the bag, but no, that was too hard for you!” Black Hat said.

“I was doing my best! I told you we should of just went to the park and ruined the trash cans!” Demencia protested. “They were so slow, so I had to try and speed it up! Smashing some things helped! I thought you were a professional!?”

“I am! You doubt my ability to deal with a few petty Heroes? I was doing all of this for fun!” Black Hat replied.

“Yeah, I bet fun wasn't planning on Justin Case showing up either, huh?” Demencia sneered.

“In my defence I had no idea he was on duty today or that he'd waste time responding to a petty bank heist.”

“The great Black Hat attacks a local bank, I'm pretty sure any Hero was going to respond to that!”

“Yes but-”

 

“You two attempted to rob a bank?” Flug looked at them a bit shocked as he cut them off. “Without proper planning? Without my help?”

“Not just any bank, the national bank.” Black Hat smiled back at him.

“And you messed it up and didn't get anything from it?” Flug continued to question.

“Well like I said we would of had something if-”

“No, please don't start up again.” Flug sighed. “I just... I'm a bit surprised, but you also seem to be in a good mood again, so I suppose everything worked out?”

“Hey, Flug's right! You were having fun!” Demencia tilted her head towards Black Hat with a smile.

Black hat scowled at her suggestive gaze. “...Perhaps...I mean... It was a bit amusing how when we first showed up they all cowered in fear like that.” Black hat started in.

“Some of them seemed kinda honoured, and then the typical person sick of life just begging for you to kill them!” Demencia added in. “I freaked some of them out too.”

“And then trying to figure out mid hiest how we'd bring home all the money...”

“That one guy suggested calling in a taxi to help escort it”

“Yes, what an idiot, as if any respectable Villain would take a Taxi! And then when I tossed that one guy out the window...” Black Hat started to smile slightly. “Now that was hilarious!”

Demencia sighed. “Y'know you're right, Really it was going well until I hit that button...”

“Ah well, as you said I should of known better.” Black Hat replied. “I should of just kept my mouth shut and not have pointed it out to you.”

“You really _should_ have.” Demencia chuckled.

“Okay, I'm going back to work.” Flug sighed, giving 5.0.5 a look as he passed, the bear soon following behind him.

“ _Okay, I'm going back to work._ ” Demencia mocked as she looked back at Black Hat. “Man Flug is such a stick in the mud sometimes...”

Black Hat nodded. “He kinda reminds me of that one banker who just didn't care, as long as she was home by five nothing mattered. She just kept working too, haha.”

“Yes! That was the best part! Man some people are just so dead inside, I like that more than people screaming in fear!”

“Though, I do wish we did actually pull it off, or at least make out with some profit instead of an army chasing us down... Its unusual for me to fail something so simple...” Black Hat started to frown again, coming down off his adrenaline rush.

“Who said we came out empty handed?” Demencia smirked at him as she took something out of her pocket. “I didn't tangle that dangerously close with Justin Case for nothing!”

“What is _that?_ ” Black Hat raised an eyebrow at the small leather square Demencia was holding.

“ _Justin Case's wallet._ ” She casually replied with a wide grin as she flicked it open to show the owner's ID card hidden inside.

The two were silent for a moment, just staring back at each other.

 

The silence broke as they both busted out laughing.

“Ahahaha! Well done Demencia!” Black Hat snatched the wallet from her, checking its contents to confirm it was in fact the Heroes wallet. “We didn't walk off empty handed after all!”

“Nope! And it was really fun overall.” Demencia laughed back. “I wish I could see the look on his face when he realizes his wallet is gone!”

“That's what he gets for not having a system like our Black Hat Inc. Wallet and Personal Belongings Protector when out on the job as a Hero.” Black Hat chuckled and slipped the wallet into his own coat pocket.

“What a moron.” Demencia said and started to follow Black Hat as he walked. “We should rob banks more often.”

“Of course, but where's the fun if we don't have a small army chasing after us?” Black Hat said. “I'd defiantly love to do something like that again, but perhaps on a even larger scale next time...”

“...Yeah.” Demencia calmed down a bit, and fell into a softer smile, looking back at Black Hat. “So uh, you still stressed out?”

Black Hat stopped for a moment, as if thinking on what to say. He then shrugged. “I will admit that was able to lift my spirits a little bit. I must thank you for suggesting I go outside Demencia.”

“Oh that's great! Maybe now we can keep up what you said, and go for walks all the time together.” Demencia stated, a flutter in her chest starting up again.

“I don't have time for that every day.” Black Hat said bluntly, instantly crushing Demencia's mood. “Flug will still be in charge of your daily walks, I have much more important business to do.”

“Oh... That's okay! Maybe we can-” Demencia's tone dropped to that of disappointment when Black Hat spoke.

“Demencia, today was a one time thing. I have a lot of work to do and all this did today was take me away from that. Owning a company is very tiring and busy work.” Black Hat's tone was now returned to his normal stern self. “Speaking of which, I must go back to it now, and I don't wish to be disturbed this time... _Do I make myself clear_?” He finished and turned to start walking towards his office.

“...Okay...” Demencia couldn't help but express her sadness as Black Hat shot her down. She was this close to having him, and got a bit carried away and hopeful, only to have everything shattered when he was done with her. “Uhm, well I had fun today and-”

Her words fell on deaf ears, Black Hat hat already disappeared behind his office door.

 

“Demencia!”  
Her attention was taken away by Dr. Flug calling out to her from his lab. “5.0.5 wants to play, can you come entertain him, I'm busy?”

Demencia readjusted her posture and took a deep breath. Her smile returned as she turned towards the laboratory entrance. “Sure!” She called out as she walked towards her friends. “What does 5.0.5 want to play? Oh I know, how about we take the Orbeez and-”

“No more Orbeez, Demencia.” Flug pleaded.

Demencia laughed. “Ahaha alright, we'll find something else to do...”

And just like that she moved on, as if what happened today had just been forgotten and it never happened at all. Things will return to normal, like Black Hat said, today was just a one time deal.

 

 


End file.
